


Pretty, Pretty Poetry

by Daydream_Child



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Inspired by Poetry, M/M, No specific au, Poetic, Poetry, Pov George is dead, and Dream blames himself, sort of a vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydream_Child/pseuds/Daydream_Child
Summary: Dream writes a letter to George
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Pretty, Pretty Poetry

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of work on my main fic or do homework. I’m really proud of it though so please enjoy.

Doves turned ravens turned blue skies to gloomy scapes.   
My darling, can you hear me yet?  
Please wait for me as long as you can.  
I’m holding onto every piece of your memory.  
Everything that once made me whole was you  
And now my heart shattered, broke to a billion.  
Why?  
What did I do to manifest this pain  
Could’ve done,   
could’ve been,   
could’ve known   
Better  
My love, hold me in your arms   
as I count each starry freckle   
upon pale cheeks   
A sight to be beheld  
Golden face in the sweet syrupy dusk  
slipped from the crevasses of my fingers  
too fast, too soon  
Each swampy day   
the clouds gloss a deep gray,  
I walk upon the broken rickety paths   
to follow your steps upon the horizon  
My dear, each fungus and amantia muscaria  
They remind me of your soft skin  
and piercing smile  
Your love for the nature   
And the saccharine breeze around you  
The atmosphere followed you everywhere   
Promising the aura around you   
to be sickeningly sweet  
as I kissed each feature  
These overwhelming thoughts and sentiments   
They are all I have to hold on to  
Gone too fast  
Gone much too far from home.  
Dearest lover, I write to you my woes.  
Every day is a new challenge without you  
By my side.  
My Everything.  
I reach this grave   
thinking of your golden brown nutmeg eyes  
Reminiscing on your admirable and free smile  
Your effervescent laugh that spread miles out  
My Beloved  
I made this pretty, pretty poetry for you,  
And bestow upon you a pretty, pretty white rose  
whiter than snow  
Though nothing was as beautiful as your existence   
Gone before I could whisper  
the long lasting promise of forever and always

**Author's Note:**

> George is dead el em ay oh


End file.
